Et La Lettre T
by Sandou
Summary: <html><head></head>UA - Kiba et Shikamaru s'ennuient. Ils s'ennuient à un point tel qu'ils décident de parier sur quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Shikamaru a à présent six mois. Six mois pour faire quoi, donc ? Six mois pour coucher avec l'alphabet. En entier.</html>
1. Et Kiba trouva le pari du siècle

**Et la lettre T**

**Chapitre un** : Et Kiba trouva le pari du siècle

« J'suis en manque, mec.  
>- Trouve-toi une meuf. »<p>

Il était marrant ce petit con de Kiba avec ses réponses à deux balles. Merde. Et pourtant, se trouver une petite amie lui aurait fait du bien après cette rupture avec la brune aux piercings.

Shikamaru Nara avait rompu (ou s'était fait larguer, tout dépendait du point de vue) il y avait de cela six mois. Six mois dans un _no woman's land_ complet. Pas de copine, pas d'aventure et sa main comme seule amie intime. La pure misère depuis trop de temps et il ne faisait rien pour changer sa condition de célibataire.

Rien.

La situation commençait à le déranger. Un tout petit peu, Shikamaru Nara n'était pas le genre d'homme à dépenser trop d'énergie pour se trouver une copine (_copine !_ Même quand il y pensait, rien ne semblait sérieux). Il était à la faculté depuis un an et trois mois mais une fois ses obligations accomplies, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'aller sur l'ordinateur (pour jouer, évidemment, inutile de penser qu'il passait son temps sur _Wikipédia_ !), sortir avec ses amis (qui n'avaient jamais de temps à lui accorder parce qu'ils avaient des petites-amies, Eux) et regarder la télévision en se tordant le cou à cause de la position de l'écran (fallait-il avoir fait Bac+5 pour comprendre qu'une télé de 12 pouces placée en hauteur n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour qui que ce soit ?!).

Voilà.

C'était la misérable vie de Shikamaru Nara et de sa chambre d'étudiant pourrie qui sentait le renfermé, le tabac froid et les caleçons sales.

Oh, il n'était pas Non Plus à plaindre. Shikamaru cherchait toutes les histoires qui lui arrivaient !

Petit un : Le fait de se sentir supérieur parce qu'il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son ancien lycée l'avait poussé à être désagréable avec son ex-petite-amie (et désagréable était bien trop poli pour réellement qualifier ce qu'il était). Et, intelligente comme elle l'était, la jolie jeune fille avait prit le large après un ultimatum qu'il n'avait pas accepté (« Shikamaru ! J'en ai marre de tes réactions exagérées. Soit tu te calmes, soit c'est fini entre nous ! »).

Petit deux : Il avait été extrêmement désagréable avec l'agent immobilier du campus en charge de son dossier d'appartement (« Et alors, rien à battre de votre retard, j'me les pelle ici, trouvez-moi un logement, putain. »). Alors, en plus d'être au dernier étage (sans ascenseur, bien sûr), son vis-à-vis était la façade d'un bâtiment. Sa chambre d'étudiant était donc continuellement sombre et le rendait terriblement morose.

Petit trois : Il était radin (bon, ce n'était pas Forcément un défaut après tout…) et quand il s'était décidé à acheter une télé, il était passé par les petites coupures des Internets pour trouver une annonce alléchante et dans ses moyens. (_Vend télévision tube cathodique très bon état livraison et pose gratuite._) Bon, au moins, il n'en avait pas eu pour beaucoup, mais son antenne râteau lui pesait sur le système (le changement de chaîne était un calvaire !), tout était en noir et blanc et il n'y avait PAS de télécommande (sans parler de son torticolis).

Et annotations quelconques pour combler les trous : Sa fierté le poussait à être heureux de sa situation. Parce que comme il le disait toujours : « L'auto-persuasion, y'a que ça de vrai ! »

Puis arrêtons de nous mentir, il le méritait !

Pour en revenir à « une copine, donc ? » Shikamaru aurait pu en avoir une facilement. Malgré son caractère difficile à vivre, il avait un charme fou. Un regard et _POUF !_ une fille pouvait immédiatement lui tomber dans les bras. Bon, c'était un peu exagéré mais… Ça aurait sûrement pu lui arriver.

Après, tout dépendait des goûts de chacun : un brun aux cheveux longs remontés sur le haut du crâne et une allure tassée à longueur de temps… Chacun son trip après tout. On ne juge pas les goûts et les couleurs, voyons !

« Tu te trouves intelligent à me répondre ça ? souffla Shikamaru en se grattant le ventre »

Le jeune homme face à lui, poussa un long soupir et répliqua : « De toute façon, t'es trop un gland pour que qui que ce soit ait envie de sortir avec toi. »

Shikamaru fusilla son ami du regard et se releva d'un coup en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Ah ouais, c'est vraiment c'que tu penses ?  
>- Mais clairement que c'est ce que je pense, mec, s'insurgea Kiba en se relevant à son tour.<br>- Tu veux parier ?  
>- Parier quoi, le gland ?<br>- Que je m'en trouve une dans deux jours ! »

Kiba recula, se réinstallant sur sa chaise, calmé d'un coup. Il posa la main sur son menton, pesant les propos de son ami.

« Hum… non. Pas assez de _Challenge_. Ce ne serait pas drôle.  
>- Comment ça <em>Drôle<em> ? Je ne cherche pas à être drôle.  
>- Un pari doit l'être pour se mesurer à nous. Je sais que t'es capable d'en avoir une rapidement. Et ça, ce n'est pas amusant. Je refuse de parier dans ces conditions. »<p>

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et se posa à son tour sur sa chaise, laissant son regard dériver sur sa fenêtre et le mur dégoutant en vis-à-vis.

« Moi, j'ai une idée, gamin, releva finalement Nara.  
>- Ah oui, laquelle ?<br>- Laisse-moi six mois.  
>- Pour… quoi ? Une seule fille ?<br>- Non, vingt-six.  
>- Vingt-six ? Pourquoi spécialement vingt-sss… oh… »<p>

Kiba se permit un sourire en coin et regarda Shikamaru dans les yeux.

« Très bien, tu as six mois à partir de maintenant. Tu as champ libre. Mais si tu me permets une condition : seuls les prénoms compteront. »

Le Shikamaru débraillé acquiesça.

« A comme… »

.

« Premier chapitre. Je ne compte pas les faire très longs ni très sérieux. Amusez-vous bien :). »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	2. A, B, C, qui a vu passer

**Chapitre Deux** : A, B, C, Qui a vu passer…

« A, B et C. Trois en quatre jours. Ca gère je trouve, non ?  
>- Carrément, ca-rré-ment.<p>

Shikamaru laissa Kiba roter un coup et reprit : « Six mois, j'suis carrément large. Une par jour et je remplis mon quota rapidement. »

Installés dans la chambre d'étudiant de Kiba, les deux jeunes hommes et leur pack de vingt-quatre bières se portaient comme un charme.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Shikamaru Nara qui faisait comprendre aux femmes qu'elles lui plaisaient. Une histoire de regard, de manière, de gestes… Quelque chose d'un peu trop dur à traduire autrement que par.

« Le langage du corps, mon gars, interrompit Shikamaru. Un petit regard en coin, un sourire gentil et subtil. Ce n'est pas si malin que ça une femelle. »

Le brun attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de bière, l'ouvrit sur le coin de la kitchenette de la chambre et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Le lundi il s'était attaqué à une jolie rouquine. Une sirène du nom d'Ariel… Enfin un nom dans le genre quoi, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Pas très drôle, pas très avenante et surtout… Pas très portée sur le sexe.

Ça n'avait pas rebuté Shikamaru qui s'était fait une mission de se la coltiner pour une seule nuit et de passer à autre chose. Un regard avenant et c'était joué pour Shikamaru qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée d'elle sous le regard froissé de Kiba qui sentait déjà que ce pari serait plus facile que prévu pour son ami.

Point rassurant pour Kiba : Nara n'avait pas pris son pied.

« Une étoile de mer, ça bougeait pas, ça se laissait faire et y'a pas un son qu'est sorti de sa bouche en cœur. Une plaie, tu vois. »

La deuxième Belladona, car tel était son prénom (une italienne dans le genre de celle qui s'offusque au moindre blasphème ecclésiastique), n'avait pas été bien dure à repêcher. En l'espace d'une matinée à la courtiser en cours d'hébreu, la jolie brune aux yeux ronds comme des billes lui croquait la lèvre avec voracité avant de l'emmener dans son appartement de colocation qu'elle partageait avec quelques gourgandines dont Shikamaru se rappellerait à l'avenir. Kiba les avait vus filer avant la fin du cours en grognant une fois de plus.

Point rassurant pour Kiba : le dos de Nara n'en était pas ressorti indemne.

« J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas être dominé. Mais j'ai tout de même mes limites, tu sais que j'ai encore des croutes à cause de ses griffures ? »

La dernière en date avait un prénom en C mais il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement. Avec sa crête et ses piercings partout, Shikamaru avait préféré refouler tous ses souvenirs de cette soirée passée avec elle. Cela étant, elle avait été celle qui lui en avait fait le moins bavé.

Point rassurant : aucun à ce jour et ça foutait les boules à Kiba.

« Chichi ou Chouchou. Un prénom un peu niais tout droit sorti d'un mauvais livre pour enfant. Une marrante en tout cas. »

Constatation finale : Shikamaru tenait à gagner ce pari ?

C'était une évidence. Et il le gagnerait, c'était certain.

Inuzuka, après avoir écouté son ami, se permit tout de même de lui poser quelques questions sur ses conquêtes à venir.

« Et pour la suite, tu comptes t'arranger comment ? Elles ne sont pas toutes aussi enclines à se laisser approcher, les filles de la fac'. D, E et F par exemple. Tu vas les pêcher où ?  
>- Eh bien, annonça Shikamaru en se relevant. C'est plutôt simple une fois qu'on a piqué le listing du doyen. »<p>

Se disant, le brun Nara sortit de sa poche de pantalon un petit carnet de note où étaient inscrit chaque prénom des filles du campus (avec, bien évidemment, quelques noms en moins que Shikamaru avait pris soin de supprimé, ne voulant pas avoir affaire aux marginales brutales ou encore aux lesbiennes affirmées qui ne se laisseraient pas faire). Kiba attrapa le calepin, l'ouvrit à la volée et se mit à sourire, découvrant chacun des prénoms et noms des jeunes femmes accompagnés de leur numéro de chambre sur le campus ou, dans le cas où elle était hébergées ailleurs, leur adresse.

« Tu es un génie, Nara. Où l'as-tu dégoté ?  
>- Facile. Le doyen ne ferme jamais la porte de son bureau à clé, le gros malin. »<p>

Reprenant son carnet, Shikamaru l'ouvrit à la lettre D et se décida : « Doki. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, ni à quoi elle ressemble, mais elle est à moi. »

Tchin-tchin avec la bouteille de Kiba. Un pari ça se gagnait toujours pour un Nara.

.

« Bon, je ne suis pas très sérieuse dans ce projet. Je compte en faire quelque chose de court et mes chapitres resteront aussi ordonnés que j'en serai capable *humhum*. Cela dit, notre jolie Temari n'apparaitra pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'on n'en sera pas là où j'ai décidé que tout doit se faire. Patience est mère de… Bon ok, chuis nulle en proverbe, c'est bon ._. … Tchao, bambinos ! »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	3. D, E, F, la tête à Joseph

**Chapitre trois** : D, E, F, La tête à Joseph

Doki ça n'avait pas marché. Le genre de fille où il fallait marcher sur des œufs ça l'ennuyait plus que n'importe quoi. Shikamaru n'était pas non plus de ceux qui font du rentre-dedans mais il ne fallait pas pousser sa bonté d'âme.

Au lieu de cela il avait charmé la petit Dona, une irlandaise de passage sur le campus dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire (en tout cas, quelque chose de ce gout-là). Le seul bémol à retenir de cette aventure avec l'étrangère de l'occident c'est qu'il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec une femme qui sentait le vieux camembert quand elle ouvrait la bouche. Prions-en le seigneur.

La E avait fait suite deux minutes après sa sortie de la chambre de l'irlandaise. Ils s'étaient foncés dedans au coin d'un couloir et… La douce Elena n'avait pas survécu aux mains chaudes de Nara. C'était même un peu trop facile à son goût…

C'était une de ces histoires qui le faisait douter du genre féminin. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de continuer sa chasse à la gazelle pour chercher son F.

Mais il n'en était pas encore à le chercher sérieusement, fêtant déjà sa victoire qui lui semblait acquise d'avance en se désaltérant dans le petit bistro pas loin de la faculté, accompagné de quelques amis.

« Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, assena Kiba en ruminant. Tu n'en es qu'à la lettre F et c'est déjà le week-end. Le temps te rattrape plus vite que ta libido.  
>- Je tiens d'ailleurs à dire que je trouve ce pari vraiment stupide, rajouta un jeune homme en reposant son verre de soda sur la table. »<p>

Chôji Akimichi était le plus vieil ami de Shikamaru. L'un de ces amis que l'on traîne de la maternelle à l'âge adulte et parfois même jusqu'à la retraite. Il ne faisait pas parti de la faculté et travaillait déjà en tant que commis dans un restaurant en bordure de ville. Avec ses cheveux châtains et son regard d'enfant, Chôji paraissait être la personne la plus raisonnable de l'assemblée présente composée de cinq personnes : Lui, Shikamaru, Kiba, un brun encagoulé et une brune aux cheveux noués en chignons.

« Je soutiens Chôji, pour le coup, argua la brune en portant un biscuit apéritif à ses lèvres. C'est pas beau de jouer comme ça avec toutes ces filles. Tu te souviens de leurs noms au moins ? »

La phrase, prononcé comme une accusation, fit frémir Shikamaru qui se laissa pourtant critiquer vu la pertinence du propos.

« Tenten, t'es vache avec lui, déclara Kiba. Y'a des moments où les gens ont envie de se lâcher. De passer à quelque chose de plus frais. Si pour Shikamaru ça passe par du sexe sans conditions, eh bien… C'est un choix. »

Les deux bruns haussèrent les épaules sous le regard suspicieux de la brune. C'était bien joué pour le moment.

« Tu as déjà toute la suite de prévue ? Je veux dire, est-ce que toutes les lettres de l'alphabet te sont en tête pour les autres ? demanda l'encagoulé. »

Kankurô, sa cagoule noire et son maquillage de théâtre violet toujours sur le visage après une représentation d'où il sortait à peine, posa les deux mains sur la table et continua : « Parce que soyons clair. Quand tu arriveras à la lettre I, il est hors-de-question qu'on te laisse toucher à Ino. Pareil pour Hinata ou encore pour ma sœur. Elles sont dans ce campus et j'espère que tu te tiendras à carreaux avec elles.

Ino Yamanaka était l'ex-petite amie de Chôji, Hinata Hyûga, celle de Kiba (la rupture avait été causée par un différant au sujet de la libido du brun qui n'était pas partagée, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Shikamaru du moins). Et La Sœur… LA Sœur.

La sœur de Kankurô, la jolie blonde Temari qui avait fait voler en miettes le cœur de Shikamaru au collège, au lycée et même dans cette faculté où il avait pensé ne jamais la retrouver. Oui, le brun avait une faiblesse certaine pour celle-ci. Peut-être était-ce dû au caractère insurmontable et désagréable qu'elle avait quand elle lui parlait. Et donc du fait qu'il était un homme soumis à ces pulsions dominatrices. Ou alors s'agissait-il de ses yeux verts qu'elle fixait dans les siens pour lui intimer un ordre de n'importe quelle envergure qu'il exécutait toujours, subjugué par il ne savait quoi. Ça pouvait être aussi dû au concours de T-shirt mouillé réalisé l'été dernier quand il avait fini par lui passer sa veste pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid après avoir gagné le gros lot : une bouteille géante de rhum qu'ils avaient bus quelques jours plus tard avec des amis.

Encore que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé puis lui avait dit que c'était une erreur parce qu'il était l'ami de son frère et pas le sien.

Il n'appartenait qu'à elle pourtant. Un claquement de doigt et il dénigrerait le pari, enverrait aux orties son ex aux piercings qui l'avait maltraité et se ferait dépister de toutes les maladies sexuellement transmissibles dont il aurait pu être la victime.

« Eh, Shika. À quoi tu penses ? »

Le brun releva la tête en regardant le frère de celle qui occupait ses pensées et répondit : « Je sais qui sera mon F. Et, quelle chance pour vous, elle vient de se poser au coin du bar juste là. »

F comme femelle ou comme Fûmei, la grande brune au regard d'enfant qui le dévorait des yeux depuis au moins leur entrée simultanée en deuxième année. Elle était l'une des seules à avoir un prénom en F et était la plus abordable de toutes.

C'était joué d'avance.

.

« Shikamaru est un salop. Individuellement, s'il n'y avait pas mon couple préféré de Shika x Temari dans l'histoire, je ne supporterai pas ce personnage. Bizarre, n'est-il pas ? Je crois pourtant que ce personnage me plait. Il est né deux jours après moi, il est intelligent, désinvolte et malgré ses cheveux longs, on peut imaginer qu'il peut être un vrai homme si l'occasion se présente.

Actuellement, il fait office d'ado attardé plein de désirs sexuels. Je n'en resterais pas là. IL FAUT QU'IL SOUFFRE. Un Shikamaru qui ne souffre pas dans mes fictions, c'est comme un capitaliste qui n'achète pas d'IPhone ! Vous remarquerez l'allusion à Temari. C'est anodin pour l'instant mais je compte faire prendre de l'importance à tout ça au cours de mes chapitres. À bientôt ! »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	4. G, H, I, quand elle est partie

**Chapitre quatre** : G, H, I, Quand elle est partie

Bingo. Gabrielle et Hararielle, figures célestes au masculin mais sœurs du pasteur de l'église protestante du coin, avaient fait l'affaire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shikamaru de coucher avec des sœurs jumelles _en même temps_, seulement elles étaient d'elles-mêmes venues le voir après le cours de grec ancien pour discuter de certaines choses plus scolaires que leurs retrouvailles dans le lit du garçon quelques heures plus tard.

Deux d'un coup et Kiba en était le témoin formel, les ayant vues ressortir de la chambre de Nara toutes les deux quand il rentrait de l'épicerie du campus. Dans leur petite tenue fragile et leurs cheveux ébouriffés, elles lui avaient souri avant de filer pour rejoindre leur propre chambre.

En deux semaines, Kiba commençait à enrager dangereusement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de stopper l'engouement sexuel de son ami. Mais comment ? La réponse lui parvint de la manière la plus anodine qui soit : un texto envoyé par une grande amie.

_« J'ai presque plus de P.Q. à l'appart. T'en aurai à me filer ? »_

Du côté de Shikamaru qui venait enfin de se ressaisir en se disant qu'il venait de faire quelque chose d'immorale (et question immoralité, il en avait un paquet sur la conscience), l'incongruité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Il se rhabilla, profita de sa soirée pour regarder une émission sur cette télé en hauteur qui lui tordait le cou et se coucha à une heure dérisoire quand on le connaissait bien.

Trois légers coups toqués à la porte le lendemain le réveillèrent dans son lit d'amour en compagnie de sa seule présence à lui. C'était enfin le week-end, après une dure semaine de labeur à réviser ses cours pour les prochains partiels. Qui pouvait donc venir l'importuner de la sorte ? Shikamaru se releva, s'habilla d'un haut si sale et ouvrit à son inquisiteur. Son inquisitrice en fait.

Dans sa petite robe à fleur lui arrivant à moins de la moitié de la cuisse, Temari, LA Temari, LA Sœur de Kankurô, débarqua dans sa vie pour creuser un inconfort dans l'esprit embrumé au réveil de Nara Shikamaru.

« Tema. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il, soufflé par le petit air goguenard qu'elle lui adressait en se penchant pour lui faire la bise. T'es pas dans ce bâtiment toi.  
>- Oh, je sais. Mais y'a plus de papier toilettes chez moi, l'épicerie est fermée le week-end et depuis vendredi soir je me contente de récupérer des mouchoirs et du sopalin à droite et à gauche. Kiba m'a dit que tu aurais sûrement quelques rouleaux pour moi. »<p>

Kiba… Le fourbe. Il aurait du s'attendre à une traitrise de la part de son ami mais de là à faire entrer Temari en jeu… C'était plus que risqué. Le brun la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement, s'installer sur la chaise de jardin qui lui servait de canapé, de chaise de bureau et de pouf, et fila dans sa minuscule salle de bain.

« Combien de rouleaux ? lança-t-il pour meubler le silence qu'il n'appréciait pas quand il avait l'occasion d'entendre la voix de sa jolie blonde.  
>- Un seul suffira. Lundi j'irai m'acheter un pack. Ça m'embête vraiment d'avoir à te demander ça, Shikamaru. »<p>

Shikamaru… Qu'elle prononce encore son nom. Juste une fois… Juste en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais c'était déjà trop demandé.

Ça aurait pu en rester là. Après avoir reçu son rouleau de papier toilette, elle aurait pu filer, avec sa jolie robe qui lui découvrait une grande partie des jambes. Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

« Dis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en réceptionnant le rouleau qu'il lui lança. Tu fais quelque chose demain ? »

Rouge aux joues et cœur qui bat la chamade. Shikamaru se sentait toute chose, c'était idiot.

« On fête l'anniversaire de Gaara, dimanche. Je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir plus tôt mais ça serait génial que tu passes lui souhaiter au moins. Enfin si tu arrives à bouger ton postérieur de paresseux. »

La blonde se releva en lui passant devant pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. C'était vraiment trop bête qu'elle s'en aille déjà, clamèrent les pensées de Shikamaru.

« Bien sûr. Ça va se faire où ? Un cadeau à ramener ? »

Le cœur n'y était déjà plus. D'accord, il était dingue de cette fille. Bien avant de sortir avec son ex à piercing ou en couchant avec ces dernières perles en date. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment profondément ancré. Ça l'ennuyait mais, et alors ?

« À vingt heure au resto de Chôji. Il aura fini son service à vingt-deux pour qu'on puisse sortir un peu après. Pas besoin de cadeau, tu le connais. »

Gaara, frère rouquin de Kankurô et Temari n'était pas un enfant bavard ou extraverti. Mais tout le monde l'appréciait comme ça, on n'y changerait rien de toute façon. Elle s'en alla, faisant voleter le bas de sa robe qui fit frémir le pauvre Shikamaru qui se retenait de la rattraper pour lui plaquer ses lèvres sur le visage (ça n'aurait été commode pour personne, il ne visait jamais bien dans la précipitation, se retrouver avec un baiser mouillé sur l'œil n'aurait certainement pas plu à Temari).

A regret, il referma la porte pour s'affairer à quelques histoires qui lui remonteraient le moral avant de revoir sa blonde.

Il lui fallait un I. Et il était tout trouvé, ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre.

.

« Temari rentre enfin en considération. Elle fait plus office de personnage secondaire, c'est vrai. Mais mon but est surtout de rester fidèle à Shikamaru et ne pas m'attarder sur les autres personnages en fait partie. Dommage pour toi, ma gentille blondinette. Bon… Il faut encore que je me trouve une I. C'est bien parce que je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait que j'installe des Cliffhanger :). Merci de me suivre, au fait ! »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	5. J, K, L, elle avait des ailes

**Chapitre cinq** : J, K, L, Elle avait des ailes

Ino n'avais pas accepté. C'était un risque à courir. Et un gros risque puisqu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le balancer à son meilleur ami et dès lors, ç'aurait été un problème de force majeur. I avait finalement été une autre blonde peroxydée aux fossettes aux joues. Itsuo et son piercing à la lèvre ne lui avait pas fait que du bien d'ailleurs.

« Bordel de Dieu. Elle m'a niqué la couille. »

Dans la salle de bain de Kiba Inuzuka, le Nara consulta l'état de son caleçon en grimaçant. La baise c'était fini pour quelques jours. Histoire de reprendre des forces. Après tout, il avait déjà bien avancé.

« T'as trop joué au con aussi. Tu devrais vérifier avant d'en lever une.  
>- J'ai un planning chargé. Il faut que je reste actif, non ? »<p>

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard complice avant de retourner dans la chambre de Kiba. Avec ce retard sur son planning que provoquait son inconfort intime, Shikamaru était à présent en retard sur son plan et ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Kiba, par contre, trouvait que c'était un merveilleux tourment qui lui permettrait d'exploiter son joker que représentait Temari plus tôt que prévu.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent, en compagnie de La Temari, de Kankurô, Chôji, Ino la rebiffée et Gaara le jeune frère austère dans ce petit restaurant qu'ils affectionnaient tous pour une raison inconnue d'eux-mêmes. Installés à une grande table ronde, ils discutèrent beaucoup d'un milliard de chose plus ou moins futiles, sans même aborder le thème de ce stupide pari, bien que Kankurô eu essayé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis à plusieurs reprises.

Shikamaru n'avait pas voulu, pas tant que la jolie Temari se trouvait dans le coin. Un amour d'adolescence ça ne se discute pas.

Kiba ne l'avait pas souhaité non plus parce que son plan serait alors tombé à l'eau si elle avait été mise au courant.

« Pourtant tu carbures pas mal niveau jolies demoiselles, retenta Kankurô à l'adresse de Nara.  
>- Oh, pas tant que ça, y'a des hauts, des bas. Je suis comme tout le monde. »<p>

Regard furtif vers Temari qui écoutait une discussion autrement différente du côté de Chôji. Elle n'y voyait que du feu, tant mieux.

« 'Te moque pas de moi. T'en es à quelle lettre maintenant ? Au moins à O, non ? »

L'assistance s'était d'un coup murée dans le silence, Chôji jugeant plus intéressante cette discussion-ci. Elle l'était mais pas avec une Temari dans le coin.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle finalement en remarquant que personne ne prenait la parole.  
>- T'es pas au courant ? s'exclama son brun de frère en exultant d'enfin pouvoir en discuter.<br>- Tout dépend de quoi vous parlez.  
>- Eh bien Shikamaru a commencé un terrible pari, vois-tu et-<br>- Non mais c'est bon, je ne tiens pas à en parler pour le moment, lança l'intéressé en jetant un regard mauvais au brun. »

L'exclamation de Shikamaru laissa un ange passer. Il venait de l'échappée belle. Ce n'était Vraiment pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, la bande se séparait, laissant Chôji, Ino et les deux frères de Temari prendre le chemin de la ville pendant que les trois autres retournaient au campus. Kiba les lâcha avant, cependant, s'inventant le prétexte de choses à faire… ailleurs.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, Shikamaru. Tu pourrais au moins passer me voir de temps en temps, espèce d'asocial. »

Si seulement. Mais lui dire : « Me retrouver juste avec toi ça me donne déjà des envies. Alors prendre des nouvelles ça me donnerait le sentiment qu'il faut que j'aille encore plus loin » ça ne le ferait pas vraiment. Pas du tout.

« Oh tu sais, avec les partiels, les cours… tout ça. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'occasion. Mais j'en prends note.  
>- Je préfère ça. Tu m'accompagnes ? »<p>

Dire non ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Il accepta donc, suivant la blonde à travers le campus pour la ramener à sa chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sentir tout son être axé sur la blonde ne l'aidait pas vraiment, surtout quand elle s'accrocha à son bras dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

« Je suis au courant pour ton pari débile, tu sais. Je suis aussi au courant que Kiba essaye de me faire intervenir dans votre petit jeu. Et je n'ai pas oublié qu'on s'est embrassés et que tu ne t'en remets toujours pas. »

Poinçon dans le cœur. Temari venait d'exterminer tous ses petits espoirs de reconquête. Bon d'accord, ils n'auraient pas été pour maintenant, mais il avait tout le temps de faire germer une idée dans son cerveau d'homme intelligent. Seulement… Trop tard, elle venait d'arracher son cœur, de l'écrabouiller avec la pointe de sa petite ballerine droite et ramassait les morceaux pour les mettre à la poubelle.

BOUM.

« Oh…je… sais pas quoi te dire. »

Elle le regarda lourdement en soufflant par le nez.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais je pensais que tu étais un grand garçon maintenant. C'est plus de ton âge ce genre de bêtises, Nara. »

Nara. Elle n'utilisait son nom que quand elle était énervée. Ça sentait mauvais.

« Tu voudrais que j'arrête, c'est ça ? »

Qu'elle dise oui, qu'elle le dise, tout simplement.

« C'est tes affaires, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

DOUBLE-BOUM.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement quand elle rentra dans sa chambre d'étudiante et il resta quelques instants planté là comme un enfant, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Tant pis, il continuerait dans ce cas. Qu'elle vienne s'y opposer, tiens.

J, K et L étaient toutes trouvées.

Il fallait qu'il en finisse au plus vite maintenant.

.

« C'est court… Ça le sera du début à la fin. C'est fait pour. Temari est… machiavélique de dire tout ça aussi violement. Mais après tout, elle ne doit pas être gentille. Une Temari gentille… Ok, je fais de l'OOC, mais quand même, j'ai ma fierté. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	6. M, N, O, pour aller là-haut

**Chapitre six** : M, N, O, Pour aller là-haut

Jun, Karin et Lillo, les jolies colocataires de la très chère Belladona italienne s'étaient faites un plaisir de passer chacune leur tour au bras de Shikamaru Nara. Et même la belle italienne y avait mis du sien en les présentant. Ces filles devaient avoir un grain pour se laisser aller à ce genre de pratique… À cinq.

« Ça mérite bien quelques jours de repos, non ?  
>- Oh, si tu le dis. Tout le retard que tu prends ne peux que m'arranger tu vois, lança Kiba à l'égard de Nara.<br>- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire qu'il s'agit réellement de retard. »

Depuis que Temari lui avait annoncé qu'elle était au courant, le cerveau du brun fonctionnait à plein régime. Il en venait à détester Kiba pour ce pari. À se détester lui-même par la même occasion. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses frasques en enchaînant sur Marie-Louise, un française qui n'en parlait pas un mot et qui passait son temps à glousser comme une dinde de Hanoucca (ou Noël, il ne savait plus).

Coucherie rapide et vite oubliée.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Kiba. Ce n'était, évidemment, pas le cas.

Parce qu'il y avait eu Temari. Pas la Vraie Temari, mais, pendant qu'il se laissait aller à sa petite mort, la blonde était revenue en bloc dans ses pensées. Il avait susurré son prénom. Temari. Délicatement, comme si elle avait réellement été là.

Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Déjà parce que la pauvre petite Marie-Louise l'avait très mal prit et ensuite parce qu'il aurait préféré dire ce petit mot en présence de la concernée. Depuis leur altercation après la soirée d'anniversaire de Gaara, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de lui parler.

« Tu penses encore à Temari, hein ? »

Les gens disaient souvent de Kiba Inuzuka qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien. Ils se ravissaient par contre dès qu'il y avait matière au sexe.

Shikamaru hocha la tête en ruminant le fait qu'Inuzuka n'était qu'une salope.

« Je ne sais pas qui lui a dit, je te le jure. Kankurô non plus. Et à part nous deux, je ne vois pas qui s'amuserait à en parler. »

Nara ne savait pas par qui Temari avait appris cette stupide histoire de pari. Ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Tellement folle qu'il écourta sa soirée avec le brun et s'en retourna à sa chambre qu'il n'atteignit finalement pas.

Parce que l'élément O venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux.

D'accord, Temari ne serait jamais à lui, il la rebutait à cause de ses dernières frasques. C'était compris. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Oto, comme le nom du pays, une blondinette au regard dur, le regarda et le salua rapidement, prête à lui passer devant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela de quelque chose.

« Hé, Oto. C'est quoi déjà ton deuxième prénom ?  
>- Temari, lâcha-t-elle, pourquoi ? »<p>

Fini les remords et la frustration. Elle ressemblait à Temari, avait le même caractère et s'appelait comme elle. Son obsession devait lui sortir de la tête et quoi de mieux que de coucher avec une Temari bis pour y parvenir ?

« Je me suis barré en courant juste après. Je pouvais pas rester avec cette fille. Hier soir je me suis couché avec une gaule d'enfer juste en pensant à Temari. C'est plus tenable, Chôji. Je vais péter un boulon. Un putain de boulon. »

Son ami, Chôji Akimichi, gentil garçon à qui il avait failli faire du mal en couchant avec son ex qu'il aimait toujours, le regarda en essuyant sa table.

« Arrête ce pari, Shika. Ça ne te ramènera peut-être pas Temari mais tu auras au moins bonne conscience. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas en sorte de passer à quelque chose d'autre sérieusement ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. »

Parce qu'elle hante mes pensées. Tout le temps. Tout. Le. Temps.

Parce que maintenant que je sais que je la dégoute, je me dégoute aussi.

Parce que je suis le genre de mec qui remplit ses paris. Tou-jours.

« Je suis resté un an avec Konan. Une année complète, et je lui en ai fait baver à tout bout de champs. Tu veux en connaitre la vraie raison ? questionna Shikamaru sur le ton de la confidence. »

Chôji était de nature curieuse, il en avait toujours été ainsi et il s'était aussi toujours posé des questions sur le couple que Shikamaru et Konan représentait réellement. Il était évident que le brun n'avait jamais été fou d'amour pour elle.

« J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle parce que Temari s'était trouvé un mec et que ça me foutait la rage. On n'était qu'au lycée à l'époque et rien qu'en le sachant ça me déglinguait. Il fallait que… je sais pas. La rende jalouse, j'imagine. Je… Chô, y'a un milliard de truc que je t'ai jamais raconté parce que j'ai jamais assumé. »

Il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un, bordel. Que son meilleur ami, au moins soit au courant.

« Juste avant le début des grandes vacances on est sortis tous les deux. Un petit bar sympa histoire de se détendre après les exams, Kiba était déjà parti retrouvé Hinata. Y'avait un truc, tu vois ? Une petite étincelle de complicité. Et je l'ai embrassé. C'était quelq-  
>- TU L'AS EMBRASSEE ?! s'exclama Chôji, ébahi par la nouvelle. SEPT MOIS, ÇA FAIT ! ÇA FAIT SEPT PUTAINS DE MOIS ! TU COMPTAIS M'EN PARLER UN JOUR ? »<p>

Chôji était un homme de nature calme. Il aimait se poser, manger quelques tortillas et discuter avec ses amis. Il était aussi une véritable commère. Vis-à-vis de Shikamaru, il aimait se dire qu'il connaissait tous les vices cachés de son meilleur ami. Alors, apprendre avec sept mois de retard que son ami s'était tapé Temari, ça le mettait assez en rogne pour utiliser les majuscules.

« En fait, je me la suis pas tapé, Chô. On était un peu éméché, je l'ai collé à moi et on s'est embrassés. Ensuite… Elle a foutu le camp. Comme une voleuse. Pour finalement me dire que j'étais en couple, qu'elle n'assumait pas d'être dans un triangle et qu'il valait mieux oublié ce genre d'incident, aussi fâcheux soit-il. »

La tempête était retombée. Tout s'expliquait.

« C'est elle qui te fait souffrir, en fait, Shika. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, annonça Chôji en fronçant les sourcils, toute velléité partie en fumée. Alors, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, mon ami : Tape-toi toutes les connasses de la fac'. Tape-les-toi jusqu'à ce que Temari prenne la mouche et vienne t'en parler. Fais-lui du mal. Fais-la souffrir autant qu'elle a pu te faire du mal. Deviens… un vengeur. »

Chôji…, Chôji… C'était aussi une sacrée paire de couille.

.

« J'avais pas prévu de poster ce chapitre avant lundi mais je suis tellement heureuse après ce chapitre 700 que voila votre avance sur salaire. Des bisous. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	7. P, Q, R, voler dans les airs

**Chapitre sept** : P, Q, R, Voler dans les airs

Phon-pon avait été une proie facile, une petite chinoise, la seule de la fac, sans amis et presque sans-abri puisqu'elle vivait à deux heures en transports du campus. Lui proposer de dormir chez lui pour être à l'heure à l'examen le lendemain n'avait pas été bien difficile, niaise comme elle l'était de pouvoir arriver fraiche comme une rose le lendemain matin.

Mais il lui avait sauté dessus dès le pas de sa porte passé. Pauvre petite chose d'origine chinoise qui ne demandait qu'un logis de fortune.

« Je l'ai déglingué. Vraiment. Je crois qu'elle va me coller encore un moment.  
>- Je crois surtout que tu l'as dépucellée, Shika, lança Tenten en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Oh, arrête ça, tu veux ? l'arrêta Kiba. Y'a-t-il encore des pucelles dans le campus franchement ?  
>- Effectivement, rehaussa la brune en se relevant. Tu crois vraiment que les frères de Temari lui auraient laissé assez de liberté pour qu'elle puisse se taper le mec avec qui elle sortait avant ? »<p>

La brune, fâchée par la tournure de la discussion, préféra prendre ses affaires et s'en alla de la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd.

Kiba regarda Shikamaru avec insistance. Temari était donc possiblement vierge, une probabilité que Shikamaru n'avait jamais envisagé, persuadé que, dans l'éventualité où (une sur un million) il arriverait à mettre la blonde dans son lit d'amour, il passerait pour un gland qui baisait comme une mouche.

Un poids en moins, s'avoua-t-il en souriant, plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que son brun d'ami lui mette un coup dans les côtes.

« Hé, t'as entendu ça, Nara ? »

Ça oui, il l'avait entendu, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il se prenait à imaginer quelques scènes torrides qu'il aurait pu faire subir à la blonde dans l'éventualité où… Où.

Mais NON. Parce qu'il avait fait un choix. Le choix de dénigrer ses propres sentiments pour avancer son pari qui se finissait dans quelques mois. Dans deux mois tous piles en fait.

« Ouais. Et je m'en tape. »

Il fila, d'un pas presque aussi lourd que celui de Tenten.

Avant de rentrer dans le mou d'une nouvelle poule au prénom original. Quintus. D'une origine, somme toute, inconnue (et il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche). Pas vraiment le genre de fille qu'il appréciait le plus mais il n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire. Un pari, c'est un pari.

« Elle a été vraiment sympa. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé ce stupide pari qu'une femme me montre un minimum de respect et ne me voit pas uniquement comme une bite à enfourcher.  
>- Tu te fais des idées, pauvre Shikamaru, marmonna Ino Yamanaka, ex petite-amie de Chôji Akimichi.<br>- Explique-toi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu sous-entends.  
>- Tes exploits sexuels n'ont plus grand-chose de secret depuis quelques jours. »<p>

_Fatality._

Simple Nara qui, benêt de première, s'était imaginé que personne n'aurait vent de ses exploits avant qu'il n'en ait fini avec. C'était raté.

Il fixa lourdement la blonde Yamanaka qui leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai rien dit. À personne. Pas même à Chôji. »

Elle le tenait par les couilles avec cette dernière phrase. Elle pinça la bouche et continua : « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à dire que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi, tu sais. Ta réputation te précède en vérité. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ce groupe de colocataires mais elles murmurent ton nom à toutes celles qu'elles croisent. À croire que… tu t'es toi-même chargé de leur dire qu'il te fallait d'autres femmes pour compléter ton palmarès. »

Ino se leva et s'en alla de l'amphithéâtre en plein exposé sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès de qui que ce soit.

Elle avait soulevé une problématique de premier ordre. Toutes les étudiantes de la faculté étaient donc au courant du pari, ou pensaient-elles qu'il était un phallus sauvage en recherche de vagin ? Sombre question…

À la fin de l'heure il quitta la salle et percuta celle qu'il ne voulait voir en aucun cas tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé de son pari. Elle lui tomba dessus, laissant s'envoler ses affaires partout dans le couloir.

« Shikamaru, putain. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à être aussi lent, merde ?  
>- Pardon, Tem'. Mais si tu regardais où tu vas ça n'arriverait peut-être pas. »<p>

La blonde se releva et ramassa ses affaires une à une, aidée d'un Nara qui ne savait pas s'il devait discuter avec elle ou non, au risque de ressasser ce sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder avec elle.

Le sujet le devança alors. Sous la forme d'une Rin.

Rin, élève et assistante en lettres de la faculté qui, visiblement, venait de se rendre compte de l'existence du brun.

« Bonjour, Shikamaru. Je suis Rin. Je vais avoir besoin de toi bientôt. Pourrais-tu m'appeler à ce numéro rapidement, s'il-te-plait ? »

Elle lui tendit un papier et s'éclipsa en lui jetant un clin d'œil terriblement révélateur.

« Je vois que tu ne chômes pas, en tout cas. »

Sans réaliser complétement ce qui se déroulait, Shikamaru se tourna vers une Temari renfrognée qui avait finalement récupéré toutes ses affaires. Sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, elle s'en alla, d'une démarche qui en disait long sur son humeur.

Ça signifiait quelque chose, il l'espérait.

« Bien sûr que ça signifie quelque chose, bougre d'imbécile, clama Kiba le premier à qui il raconta cette histoire. C'est de la jalousie. De la pure jalousie. Elle voit que tu lui files entre les doigts. »

« Bien sûr que ça signifie quelque chose, banane ! rit Chôji en nettoyant un verre. Elle commence à développer des regrets. Après tout, elle avait une occasion d'être avec toi et elle l'a bêtement laissée tomber. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à regarder à quel point tu t'éclates sans elle. »

« Bien sûr que ça signifie quelque chose, assura Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu la dégoutes. Quoi ? Ah. Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu avais le béguin pour elle. Ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que tu avais l'air fatigué par toutes les femelles que tu mettais dans ton lit… Oh, et elle a rajouté qu'elle espérait que tu te ferais dépister avant la fin de l'année.  
>- Ne l'écoute pas, rajouta Ino en donnant un coup de coude à la brune. Tenten dit ça parce qu'on est toutes les deux au courant que vous vous êtes paluchés l'été dernier. Un secret ? Non. Temari ne sait pas garder un secret. Chôji non plus de toutes manières. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que vous vous tourniez autour et que ça ne fonctionne pas. »<p>

« Bien sûr que ça signifie quelque chose, fils ingrat, lança madame Nara à l'autre bout du fil. Mon chéri, je ne sais pas dans quelle situation tu t'es fourré mais s'il y a bien une chose de sûre, c'est que si tu la laisses filer sous prétexte que tu es un aimant à femme, tu peux oublier de passer des vacances reposantes ici. »

.

« Coincoin. Madame Nara, je vous aime fort. Keur keur 3. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	8. S, T, Temari je t'aime

**Chapitre huit** : S, T, Temari je t'aime

Mademoiselle l'assistante dénommée Rin avait entendu parler des exploits de Shikamaru par une collègue qui, à la suite d'un de ses cours magistraux, avait exclue une dizaine de fille qui parlait de lui. Que Shikamaru Nara crée un tel engouement sexuel devait bien signifier quelque chose. Curieuse qu'elle était Rin n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de ce pauvre bougre qui avait senti que ça arriverait après qu'elle l'ait invité à venir « travailler sur un dossier particulier qui pourrait t'intéresser, tu peux venir ce soir ? » d'une manière si mielleuse qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser.

« Je crois que ce pari me dépasse, d'un côté il y a toutes ces filles qui veulent que je couche avec elles. De l'autre il y a Temari qui refuse de m'adresser la parole parce qu'elle est, d'après ma mère, d'une jalousie qui l'empêche d'avoir tout contact avec moi, lança Shikamaru en s'asseyant à l'arrière de la voiture.  
>- Et où se situe le problème ? demanda Chôji, prenant place à ses côtés.<br>- C'est évident, non, ajouta Tenten en démarrant le moteur. Nara Shikamaru est perdu. Dites, les garçons, vous m'empêchez de voir à l'arrière.  
>- 'Scuse. Oui, c'est justement ça. Je suis perdu. Temari ne m'a jamais été aussi accessible que depuis qu'elle est au courant de ce stupide pari.<br>- Elle ne s'est jamais autant éloignée de toi, non plus, argua Ino qui tournait la tête vers les places arrière, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. »

Vrai.

Et c'est pour cette principale raison que Chôji avait décidé d'emmener une partie de ses amis à un week-end dans sa maison de vacances. C'était le moment rêvé de revenir aux sources. Le pauvre Akimichi avait eu tellement de mal à faire venir Temari. À croire qu'elle évitait vraiment de s'approcher du Nara par tous les moyens.

Il avait à présent pour rôle de recoller les morceaux que Shikamaru avait fracassé. Que ce soit avec Temari, Ino ou encore ce pauvre enfant de Naruto qu'il avait tant de fois envoyé bouler étant adolescent.

« Je ne me rappelais pas de cet arbre mort, Chô. Tu es sûr qu'il est ici depuis toujours ?  
>- Ça je ne m'en rappelle plus, Ino. La dernière fois que nous sommes venus j'étais bien trop occupé par mon invitée. »<p>

Couteau dans le cœur. C'est Ino qui avait rompu et elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

« Vous voilà enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Je commençais à croire que c'était un plan foireux de Naruto, annonça une jeune femme aux cheveux roses en enlaçant Ino.  
>- Hé, je ne te permets pas ! lança un grand blond en apparaissant depuis nulle part.<br>- Oh s'il-vous-plait, Naruto, Sakura, je nous ai réunis pour que toutes disputes cessent, ne me faites pas regretter. »

Chôji venait de bâtir ce qui serait le mot d'ordre de ces deux jours de vacances.

.

« Que tu étais croc' de Temari ? Oh, voyons, tout le monde le sait, je pense. Ça date du collège, qui est-ce que ça pourrait étonner ?  
>- Moi ça m'étonne, Sakura, lança Uzumaki Naruto en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se relever et de balancer son poing sur la table. Quand est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire, hein ?!<br>- En vérité, je ne comptais pas en parler, maugréa Shikamaru en fixant Ino d'un regard accusateur. »

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

La nuit arrivait tout bientôt et Temari et ses frères n'avaient toujours pas donnés signe de vie. Ce qui inquiétait Shikamaru plus que de raison. C'est d'ailleurs l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage du Nara qui avait lancé cette conversation.

« Ce que je ne m'explique pas, en revanche, annonça Naruto, prit d'un certain sérieux. C'est qu'en sachant Temari au courant et en voyant qu'elle n'était pas ravie, tu aies continué ce stupide pari qui, visiblement, vous fait du mal à tous les deux. »

Naruto Uzumaki, comme Kiba, avait la réputation de ne pas être ce qu'il y avait de plus vif. Il était pourtant d'une très grande pertinence quand il s'en donnait les moyens.

Un affreux blanc suivit ses propos et il se renfrogna, persuadé d'avoir encore dit quelque chose d'idiot. Personne n'eut le temps de le détromper quand un crissement de pneu sur le gravier se fit entendre.

Temari arrivait finalement, accompagnée de ses deux frères, de Kiba et d'un roux que Shikamaru espérait ne jamais revoir de toute son existence. Peine perdue.

« Ce voyage était teeeeeellement long, soupira Kiba en sortant de la voiture pour s'étirer de tout son long. Plus jamais je ne voyage avec toi Gaara. Tu es insupportable.  
>- Le fait qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes gouts musicaux ne signifie pas que je suis insupportable. Tu n'avais qu'à t'acheter des <em>Boule Quiès<em>, Temari et Kankurô se sont fait une raison. »

Le jeune Gaara salua le monde rassemblé à l'entrée et porta ses affaires dans le salon, suivit de près par Kankurô, Kiba et l'illustre inconnu rouquin. Temari, en retrait, rassemblant ses affaires et faisant le tri du voyage. Chôji en profita, saisissant cette opportunité pour ramener tous ses amis à l'intérieur excepté Nara qu'il expédia tout contre la portière de la voiture de la blonde.

« Coucou, Temari.  
>- Bonjour. Évite d'abimer la voiture, s'il-te-plait, c'est un emprunt que j'ai fait à mon tuteur, je ne veux pas m'en prendre plein la figure en rentrant.<br>- Bien sûr. Besoin d'aide ? »

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, toujours engoncée dans son mutisme depuis les évènements de ces derniers jours. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il attrapa une valise dans le coffre de l'auto, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il ne fit finalement pas, posant la valise à ses pieds pour s'approcher de Temari qui nettoyait les cochonneries que les garçons avaient laissé dans la voiture.

« C'est à cause de ce pari que tu refuses de me parler ? »

Un soupir.

Temari se redressa, s'approcha du brun et posa les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Nara. C'est entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?  
>- J'en sais rien. Demande-moi d'arrêter ce pari, je le ferai, je te le jure.<br>- Arrête de me prendre pour une cruche, tu veux. Je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordre. On n'est pas intime.  
>- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne l'est pas alors ? demanda-t-il, contrarié.<br>- Je suis de nouveau avec Sasori. Ne m'embête plus avec ça, d'accord. On est là pour s'amuser, pas pour se mettre sur la tronche. »

La discussion était close, Shikamaru fila, emporta la valise et son cœur en miette. Entendu, il allait passer à autre chose, tant pis.

Tant pis pour Sakura.

.

« POPOPOOOOOOH ! Il se passe beaucoup trop de chose, c'est difficile. J'espère que je ne vous perds pas avec ma technique de narration. J'ose penser que tout le monde s'y fait. Ne me détrompez pas, s'il-vous-plait :c.

Coucou Korrigona pour ta review comme quoi j'ai pas posté à l'heure. :D Je poste depuis le Mac de mon école. Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on est capable de faire pour contenter la précipitation, hein :3 !

La bise :cœur: »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	9. S, T, Temari s'il-te-plait

**Chapitre neuf** : S, T, Temari s'il-te-plait

Il avait couché avec Sakura. Parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce qu'elle n'avait personne. Comme un défouloir. Dans cette petite remise au fond du terrain, cachée par un gros saule et décorée de ce lac scintillant où la lune se reflétait depuis quelques heures déjà.

« On n'en parlera pas, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il l'air désespéré.  
>- Non. Je connais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce qu'on a fait. Je ne connais pas les tiennes pourtant. Tout va bien ? »<p>

Sakura était homosexuelle. C'est ce qu'elle disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre. C'était un peu le cas. Mais elle ne disait jamais non à un gentil jeune homme. Surtout quand il lui avait bien fait comprendre ses intentions tout la soirée. Des intentions qu'elle ne trouvait pas très claires étant donné que Temari était dans le coin.

« Pas vraiment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose. »

Ça ne rassurait pas du tout la jeune fille. Mais soit, elle ferait avec le peu d'information qu'elle avait.

« C'est parce qu'elle est de nouveau avec Sasori que tu te mets dans un état pareil ? »

Sakura Haruno se fichait pas mal de Temari, dans le sens large du terme. Elles n'étaient pas amies, pas proches, n'avaient aucune attache l'une pour l'autre. Mais elles se connaissaient depuis déjà cinq ans et il fallait faire avec. La Terre entière savait que Shikamaru avait craqué sur la grande blonde. Ladite blonde aussi, aux vues des derniers ragots que lui avait raconté Ino. Qu'ils restent ainsi prostrés n'annonçait cependant rien d'encourageant.

« Ça doit être ça, oui.  
>- Alors, si tu es si amoureux que ça d'elle. Pourquoi vas-tu voir ailleurs au lieu de te focaliser sur elle ? »<p>

« Je réponds quoi à une question pareille, honnêtement ?  
>- La vérité, mon lapin. Donne-moi ta vérité sur un plateau d'argent, allez, je t'écoute.<br>- Maman, s'il-te-plait… »

Shikamaru, après avoir ruminé toute la nuit d'atroces pensées à son propre sujet, s'était finalement réveillé le premier et s'était dit qu'appeler sa mère lui ferait du bien. Depuis, il tournait en rond dans l'arrière-cour, téléphone à la main.

« Non-non-non. Pas de s'il-te-plait. Tu tournes autour de cette jeune fille depuis tellement longtemps que je te pensais obsessionnel. Maintenant que j'apprends que tu es allé voir ailleurs en sachant qu'elle avait un penchant pour toi, je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle, réellement ?  
>- Qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.<br>- Et comment veux-tu qu'elle ne soit qu'à toi si tu vadrouilles auprès d'autres demoiselles ? Oh, tu sais, Chôji m'a raconté beaucoup de chose à ton sujet ces derniers mois. C'est pas très joli-joli, si tu veux mon avis.  
>- Maman… Non… Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a parlé de ce pari.<br>- Oh, bien sûr que si qu'il m'en a parlé. Pendant trois heures, le mois dernier ! »

Chôji ! Foutu vendu !

« J'espère que tu te protèges, au moins. Ne manquerait plus que mon bébé attrape une cochonnerie.  
>- Je fais toujours attention. Ne sois pas si inquiète.<br>- Bon, tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, oui ! Nous parlions de Temari !  
>- Mais, c'est toi qui-<br>- Tut-tu-tut. Alors, raconte-moi tout. »

Shikamaru Nara était amoureux de la grande sœur de l'un de ses amis depuis le collège. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu de réel intérêt pour lui avant qu'il n'atteigne le lycée et qu'ils se fréquentent à quelques soirées en compagnie de leurs autres amis. Temari n'avait d'ailleurs fait attention à lui qu'à partir du moment où il était entré en Faculté et qu'elle se soit mise à le fréquenter plus régulièrement dans un autre cadre.

Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée où tous les deux avaient un léger coup dans le nez. Elle était souriante, il avait oublié d'être feignant. C'était l'été, il faisait beau, chaud, l'ambiance se prêtait à la séduction et au rapprochement. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, oui. Le temps de quelques minutes. Avant qu'elle ne le raye de son quota de bouches embrassées et qu'elle lui prie de garder ça pour lui. (Ce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait de son côté aux vues de ce que lui racontait Ino.)

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle, alors ?  
>- Je suis fou d'elle, si tu savais.<br>- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais prit la peine de le lui dire, ignare de fils ?! »

Parce qu'il n'était qu'un pleutre gamin qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Voilà tout.

Chôji fit la moue en apercevant Shikamaru depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Temari avait ramené cette excuse que représentait Sasori pour de mauvaises raisons qui lui faisait songer qu'elle avait vraiment la dent dure.

Le week-end s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu, c'était tellement dommageable.

« Mais passe-moi le café, bordel ! T'es plus chiant d'année en année, Naruto ! éclata Ino, dans la cuisine.  
>- Non, jamais ! Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée de m'avoir traité d'idiot à l'école primaire ! Je suis- »<p>

Sakura attrapa la cafetière, versa le café chaud dans trois tasses, en prit une et s'en alla pour se poser aux abords du lac en compagnie de Temari, et de ses deux frères qui pataugeaient déjà dans l'eau du lac.

« C'est pas possible ce bruit à l'intérieur, soupira la jeune blonde. Comment tu as fait pour survivre à ça toute ta vie ?  
>- L'habitude. »<p>

Elles s'allongèrent simultanément sur le gazon et Sakura décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elles aient une discussion. Sa curiosité la démangeait déjà beaucoup trop.

« Qu'est-ce que Sasori fait ici au fait ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble depuis un moment.  
>- Oh. Tu sais… Il sort avec Kankurô, en vérité. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça marchait si mal entre nous.<br>- Je croyais que-  
>- Tu t'imaginais que je sortais avec lui dans l'unique but de montrer à Nara que je m'en sors bien sans lui ? C'est un peu ce que je lui ai dit. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il culbute mon frère et que moi je suis toujours seule.<br>- Pas cool.  
>- Pour qui ? Pour moi, non. Et pour vous deux non plus, visiblement. »<p>

À cette dernière phrase, Sakura se releva pour scruter Temari.

« Je suis observatrice, je suis jalouse et je suis curieuse. C'est assez difficile de faire semblant d'être aveugle. »

Shikamaru ne serait pas content de l'apprendre.

« Non, on ne juge pas. Shikamaru et Sakura je trouvais ça amusant. D'une part parce que je ne les aurais jamais imaginés l'un avec l'autre. Et ensuite parce que je voulais sortir de ma convention qui fait que je ne décris pas du tout les relations qu'il a avec les femmes qu'il se tape. Désolée pour mes parutions aléatoires. Ma copine m'a fait la surprise de débarquer à l'improviste et depuis elle me lâche plus d'une semelle. Bisous sur vos fesses. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	10. Temari

**Chapitre dix** : Temari

« Je suis zune merde. Un raté. Je voulais une zeule chose : être avec Temari, n'être qu'avec elle. A la place je fais quoi ? Je me tape l'alphabet ! Je suis qu'un pauvre crétin… Patron, encore un verre, s'il-vous-plait. »

Kiba capta le regard du barman en lui demandant de ne pas obtempérer, ce que l'employé comprit.

« Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, voyons. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Sasori et elle c'était du pipeau. Même moi je n'y ai vu que du feu jusqu'à ce qu'il emballe Kankurô. »

Shikamaru était perdu, totalement désorienté et son cœur menaçait de le lâcher à chaque instant. Il avait couché avec dix-neuf femmes différentes en cinq mois et pas une seule n'avait été Temari. Il avait pallié à ce défaut en couchant avec celles qui lui ressemblait, physiquement et psychologiquement. Ça n'avait pas suffi. Il l'avait perdu dès l'instant où elle avait appris l'existence de ce pari. Non, pire. Dès qu'il en avait eu l'idée.

« Merde quoi. J'avais qu'une seule chose à faire. Une seule, brp, Shikamaru retint un rôt. Une seule Putain de Chose. J'ai préféré faire mon connard de feignant en couchant avec la moindre femelle qui voulait se faire poutrer. J'suis qu'un… Crétzbvrrrr. »

Kiba lui donna une tape sur le dos et se tourna vers la porte principale, espérant voir Temari, qu'il avait appelé cinq minutes plus tôt, débarquer et parler au jeune homme. Ces minutes paraissaient terriblement longues. Pourquoi Sakura avait-elle avoué à ce pauvre Nara tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant leur week-end une heure auparavant ? Et au téléphone. Merde quoi, ils étaient dans la même fac !

Par la même occasion, Kiba avait appris que Nara Shikamaru n'était plus qu'à sept lettres de la victoire, ça devenait inquiétant.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus risible dans toutes cette histoire, mon ami, rit Shikamaru en lui soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au nez. Il me reste un mois pour me taper sept femmes de cette faculté. Et je serai incapable de bander devant n'importe laquelle d'entre-elles. N'importe laquelle, putzain. »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Kiba qui se sentit soulager à l'apparition de Temari. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à en entendre plus, c'était une bonne chose.

« Je te le laisse, ça ira ?  
>- On va s'expliquer et je le ramène jusqu'à chez lui, ne t'inquiète pas. »<p>

La blonde prit place à côté de Nara et signala sa présence au barman.

« Un jus d'orange. Je sens que la nuit va être longue, soupira-t-elle.  
>- Oh. Mon Dieu. Temari me fait l'honneur de sa prés-brp. Pardon. De sa présence. Queeeeeel bon vent t'amène, jolie jeune femme ? »<p>

La blonde serra les dents et regarda l'employé lui amener son jus d'orange.

« Je suis là parce que, d'après Kiba, je suis la seule à pouvoir intervenir et à te faire entendre raison.  
>- Raison ? Quelle raison, putain… J'ai le sentiment que la Terre entière se fout de ma gueule. »<p>

Sakura ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Chôji ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Kiba ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Et, pire que tout. Temari ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

« Tu te pointes dans ma vie, tu me paluches fougueusement, tu te barres, tu empiètes sur mes sentiments, tu me fais la morale, me lâche, me soutiens, tu es jalouse de mes relations mais tu fais rien pour que ça change. Putain, Tema. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, merde… »

Chaque mot qu'il prononça le frappa lui-même d'une atroce manière. Dans chaque interrogation qu'il lui avait imposée se cachait une question. La même, toujours.

« Et toi, Nara. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait tristement, apparemment frappée elle-aussi par ce qu'il avait dit.

Qu'attendait-il d'elle ?  
>Qu'elle fasse un pas en avant.<p>

Qu'avait-elle fait ?  
>Rien.<p>

Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?  
>Putain.<p>

« Putain. Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin… Je devais être le mec le plus futé de la promo… »

Sasori, Konan… Des évènements arrivés aux mauvais moments, rien d'autre. Il était passé à côté de ça parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile orgueilleux. Voilà tout. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais songé auparavant ?!

Temari n'était, tout compte fait, qu'un être humain. Aussi mignon soit-il.

« J'ai manqué de courage. Je me suis dit, tant pis. Il a Konan. Quand vous n'étiez plus ensembles j'ai pensé que tu étais passé à autre chose et qu'il ne servait à rien que je m'acharne. Je me rends compte que j'avais tout faux. Comme d'habitude. »

Embrumé dans son alcool, le brun ne fit aucun commentaire mais s'avoua penser la même chose sur son propre compte.

« Mais je sais maintenant que tu n'en as visiblement pas grand-chose à faire des sentiments d'autrui. Que j'aie été jalouse ou pas. Finalement… On s'en tape. »

Elle avala d'une traite sa consommation, paya pour tous les verres bus et raccompagna Shikamaru à sa chambre, l'y abandonnant si rapidement que, le temps qu'il se retourne pour lui proposer de rentrer, elle avait disparu.

Sans plus un seul misérable mot de plus.

« HUEHUHUEHUEHUEHUHE ! Pauvre couple :3. Je suis TANT désolée. Ils ne peuvent vraisemblablement pas se remettre ensemble maintenant. Sivouplé. Il a culbuté une vingtaine de poule depuis le début de cette fiction. Je suis pas un monstre non plus~ Temari a besoin de temps, comprenez-la !

Bisous sur vos fronts. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	11. Temari-uya

**Chapitre onze** : Temari-uya

Nara Shikamaru ne sortit pas de sa chambre une semaine durant. Refusant de faire face à cet atroce destin qui convenait à rappeler qu'il ne serait jamais rien pour Temari.

Elle l'avait rayé de sa vie. Définitivement.

Ils s'étaient manqués. Pour toujours.

« Shika… Tu ne vas pas rester dans cette chambre toute ta vie, si ? On va avoir de gros examens bientôt, joue pas au con, jeta Tenten en même temps que ses chaussures dans l'entrée de sa chambre.  
>- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?<br>- Si, bien sûr que je t'en crois capable. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

La brune sortit du lait du frigo, en mit dans une tasse et la chauffa au micro-onde.

« Chô demande quand est-ce que tu comptes passer.  
>- Bientôt.<br>- Ino veut savoir si t'as refilé une MST à Sakura. Il parait qu'elle est pâlotte en ce moment.  
>- J'en sais rien.<br>- Kiba te rappelle qu'il te reste pile trois semaines. T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. Ça fait plus beaucoup de lettres.  
>- T, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à me faire une T.<br>- Ne compte pas sur moi. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.  
>- Je pense qu'à Temari en ce moment de toute façon.<br>- Si tu sortais un peu, ça te changerait les idées.  
>- Non.<br>- Très bien. Oh et Temari te passe le bonjour, elle voulait venir ici mais elle s'est dit que ça serait une mauvaise idée. Tu sais, depuis que… »

Shikamaru n'écoutait plus son amie. Temari était prête à le fréquenter encore. C'était une chance inespérée de la reconquérir. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il abandonnait. Pour de bon.  
>L'idée en tête, il se rappela de l'existence de Tenten.<p>

« Non, ne compte pas sur moi, hoqueta la brune.  
>- S'il-te-plait. Je ne te demanderai plus jamais quoi que ce soit. Plus. Jamais.<br>- C'est hors de question. Tu as vu la porcherie dans laquelle tu vies ?  
>- Justement, t'es la plus à-même de m'aider ! Allez, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi à faire le ménage. »<p>

Il serra ses mains contre celles de Tenten et la supplia à genoux. Incapable qu'il était de faire le ménage, il avait vraiment besoin d'une seconde paire de main.

Son plan était monté, Temari venait ce soir, c'était la dernière occasion qu'il aurait de se rattraper de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait provoqué dernièrement. Il lui suffisait de faire le ménage, à manger, d'être cordial, serviable, aimable et pas trop lourd sur ses avances. C'était tout bon.

Sa brune d'amie le quitta alors, vite remplacée par Chôji à qui il voulait absolument parler.

« Ne sois pas trop brusque alors. Elle est plutôt réticente à te voir, en ce moment. D'une part parce qu'elle t'a clairement envoyé bouler la dernière fois et d'une autre part parce qu'il parait évident que T est la suite logique à Sakura. »

Le cœur de Nara rata un battement. Quel idiot il pouvait être parfois ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser ?

« Je ne compte pas continuer ce pari, Chô. J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'a assez pourri l'existence ces dernières semaines. Garde ça pour toi, pour l'instant. Pas la peine que la Terre entière le sache.  
>- Pas de soucis, mon ami. Je suis une tombe.<br>- Pas d'après ma mère. »

Lâché comme une boutade, les deux jeunes hommes en rirent et Akimichi s'en alla finalement, laissant son ami préparé le repas qu'il voulait offrir à Temari.

.

À vingt heures, Shikamaru s'attelait déjà à la préparation d'une crème brulée maison quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'étudiant. Étonné, parce qu'il n'attendait que Temari un quart d'heure plus tard, il laissa sa préparation refroidir et ouvrit à une rousse au sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Salut Tayuya, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
>- Coucou, toi. Je passais devant ta résidence et je me suis dit que je pourrai venir te rendre visite. Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, demanda-t-elle, parcourant d'un coup d'œil la salle derrière Shikamaru.<br>- Je faisais à manger, en fait.  
>- Ah cool, je suis très bonne cuisinière, tu as besoin d'aide ?<br>- Je ne pense pas, c'est pas vr- »

_« -aiment le moment de me déranger, j'attends cette femme que j'aime depuis des années pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre. Ne viens pas tout gâcher. »_

Elle avait pourtant plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Shikamaru avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir cette phrase qui racontait pourtant si bien ce qu'il attendait de la suite de sa soirée.

Ce qui ne surviendrait finalement pas.

« Si c'était pour m'annoncer que tu comptais te moquer aussi largement de mes intentions, je n'aurai pas pris la peine de me déplacer, Nara. »

Temari était là, plan tellement conventionnel du mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En avance, comme toujours, telle la Temari qu'il avait toujours aimé.

La scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux l'enrageait tellement… Shikamaru, une main sur l'épaule de cette Tayuya qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça, à l'embrasser. La rouquine se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle, lui lançant un regard las.

« Salut Temari, on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? lança-t-elle, d'une voix terriblement désinvolte qui insulta la blonde.  
>- Je ne pense pas, non. Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée. »<p>

Sans qu'un mot de plus ait eu la possibilité d'être prononcé, elle disparut.

Shikamaru était incapable du moindre mouvement, trop subjugué par ce qu'il venait de vivre en l'espace de trois minutes. Tayuya le ramena finalement à la réalité d'un claquement de doigt et reprit là où elle avait été interrompue, léchant les lèvres du Nara, si déconnecté qu'il était.

Le rôti qu'il avait mis au four brûlait déjà. Cette soirée était foutue.

.

« Coincoin ! Je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire se finir si facilement, ça ne serait pas convenable :(. Peut-être encore un chapitre et je pense que la boucle sera bouclée pour de bon. Ça compilera sans faire planter la console, huehuehuehueh.

S'il y a bien quelque chose de difficile à réaliser dans une fanfiction basée sur de l'amour, c'est bien le final. Laisser Temari pardonner Shikamaru alors qu'il s'est tapé tout l'alphabet n'est pas raisonnable et reviendrait à dire qu'elle n'a pas d'amour propre. Laisser Shikamaru oublier qu'il a un pari en cours et des demoiselles libidineuses au possible qui veulent son corps aussi…

Je ne veux pas bâcler ma fin. See You Soon, Babies ! »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	12. T

**Chapitre douze** : T.

Elle était amoureuse. Désespérément amoureuse. D'un homme qui, visiblement, se fichait d'elle et de ses sentiments d'une telle force qu'elle doutait qu'il ne l'ait jamais estimée.

« Tu es très jolie, ce soir, Tem. Ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur.  
>- Tu te portes plutôt bien toi aussi, Nara. Avec tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, je crois que tout le monde se porte <em>plutôt bien<em> en fin de compte, haha.  
>- C'était un compliment ?<br>- Je crois qu'on s'en fout. Viens, on va danser. »

Un été plus tôt ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, collés si fort que chaque mouvement du brun contre son corps l'avait électrisé. Ils étaient là, leurs lèvres si proches, ce sentiment de chaleur provoqué par l'effervescence de cette fête et l'alcool qui leur montait à la tête.

« Nara, viens avec moi. »

Elle l'avait embarqué à l'extérieur, sur cette terrasse sombre, et les avaient installés à la rambarde, regardant le feu d'artifice du Nachi no hi Matsuri.

« C'est magnifique avait-il murmuré en s'appuyant à la rambarde, prenant Temari par la hanche pour la coller à lui.  
>- Ouais. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas ça à Konoha, hein, lança-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.<br>- Oui… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Longtemps. Puis il baissa la tête, fronçant les sourcils avant de se redresser pour s'accrocher à elle.

« Hé, Shika, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. La dernière aussi.

Il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa, passant une main contre sa nuque.

« Je l'ai laissé faire. M'embrasser avec cette passion que je n'avais pas connue avec toi. Il me tenait tout contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas résister, tu vois.  
>- Pas vraiment, répondit placidement Sasori. Je constate juste que tu avais déjà rompu avec moi, par contre.<br>- Oh, arrête avec ça, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Va faire des papouilles à Kankurô plutôt. »

Sasori se servit une tasse de thé et écouta Temari avant de l'interrompre, prit d'un doute soudain.

« Mais… Attends. Ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes Shikamaru en tête ? D'après tout ce que tu me racontes, ça doit provenir d'avant même notre rupture. Ou même qu'on ait été ensemble, en fait.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'avais jamais fait attention à ce gamin avant qu'il se retrouve à des soirées où j'étais au lycée.<br>- Où On était.  
>- On est restés si longtemps ensemble ?<br>- Tem…  
>- Je blaguais. À l'époque je le voyais simplement comme l'ami de mon frère. C'est vraiment à cette soirée où ça s'est débloqué dans mon esprit.<br>- Parce que vous vous êtes embrassés langoureusement et qu'il a glissé quelques doigts dans ta culotte ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Shikamaru n'avait jamais eu accès à sa petite culotte, ok ? Pas qu'elle n'en ait pas eu envie à l'instant T. Elle avait pourtant fait le choix le plus juste. Il avait Konan, elle n'aurait risqué pour rien au monde d'être la responsable d'un couple brisé.

« Tu es restée son amie, pourtant.  
>- Je n'allais pas l'ignorer. Nous avons bien été amis avant d'être autre chose tous les deux, non ?<br>- Je ne pense pas.  
>- Arrête de parler de Nous, Sasori, s'il-te-plait.<br>- Tu aurais du t'éloigner, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rester si proche de lui ?  
>- Après cet évènement j'ai repensé à ce que je savais de Nara. Ce qu'on me racontait de lui. Et aussi de ce que j'en voyais.<br>- Je ne comprends pas. »

Shikamaru Nara, aux yeux d'une Temari troublée, était débrouillard, cultivé et malin. Il avait un sourire fatigué mais franc, des manières agaçantes et un tempérament relativement calme. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la blonde et c'est certainement ce qui l'avait le plus attiré.

Et puis il embrassait bien.

« Passe-moi les détails, je t'en prie. »

Malgré ses réflexions déplacées aux sujets des femmes, il restait toujours assez droit pour ne pas passer pour un vulgaire misogyne.

« Quel est le problème alors ?  
>- Tu ne suis donc rien ? souffla Temari en s'affaissant. Il s'est tapé… Un nombre incalculable de filles. Des lettres de l'alphabet, putain.<br>- Et alors ? On a tous des passades de notre vie dont on n'est pas forcément fier. Ne te laisse pas abattre par toute cette concurrence, appuya le roux en se relevant.  
>- Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me faire comprendre, abruti. »<p>

La blonde avait bien trop peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Tu le veux ce mec ou pas ? »

Le voulait-elle ? Elle en était amoureuse, les frasques qu'il avait infligées à son entourage ne la motivaient pas mais elle restait accrochée à l'unique fait qu'il avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

« Oui.  
>- Alors casse la gueule de toutes ces pétasses.<br>- Euhm.  
>- Verbalement. Ne leur casse pas le nez, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que tu en as la force. »<p>

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Était-elle prête à faire face à Shikamaru de nouveau ? À le pardonner. Il fallait qu'elle le pardonne. C'était le plus gros du travail.

Elle ne le ferait qu'à une seule condition.

« Allô Kiba.  
>- Hé, coucou beauté. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ?<br>- J'ai une question à te poser.  
>- Je t'écoute. »<p>

La blonde inspira longuement, son cœur s'emballant.

« Après que je sois partie, en trouvant Tayuya et Shikamaru ensembles… Est-ce que Shikamaru est passé à la lettre U ? »

« Bon, j'avais promis que c'était presque fini. Mais c'est si difficile ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Je me suis imposée un format d'écriture très court. Mes chapitres ne doivent pas faire plus de deux pages sur Word. (Arial, 10 pts, titre et commentaire de fin compris.) C'est assez court et je ne m'embête pas avec les détails. D'une part parce que le spatio-temporel avec lequel je joue est voulu et ensuite parce que je découvre un peu ma manière d'écrire.

A la prochaine, Bisbis~ »

**Sandou-Soudy**


	13. U

**Chapitre treize** : U.

Quand Temari avait appelé, Kiba s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Parce qu'il était cet abruti qui avait été à l'initiative de ce stupide pari. Mais non.

Elle n'avait demandé qu'une chose, une seule : Shikamaru avait-il couché avec cette si jolie Tayuya ?

La réponse, elle, peinait à venir. Il la connaissait, bien évidemment, mais un choix compliqué venait alors.

_« Oui. »_

Et elle lâchait l'affaire avec Shikamaru et disparaitrait progressivement du paysage sentimental de Nara et peut-être de ses amis.

_« Non. »_

Et elle faisait perdre son pari à Shikamaru qui ne serait peut-être pas compréhensif et déclarerait que Kiba avait triché pour que Nara perde son pari. Il était vérifié par plusieurs sources que Shikamaru était un très mauvais perdant. Très.

Ce n'était pas un petit choix. Kiba ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un couard pareil. Il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité. Peu importe ce qu'il en couterait par la suite. Le pire serait certainement que leur amitié à tous éclate en petit morceaux.

« Je. Je peux te rappeler plus tard ? »

Il raccrocha sans attendre, dépassé par sa propre perfidie.

« Où se situe le problème, finalement ? demanda Tenten en croisant les jambes. Dis simplement la vérité.  
>- Le problème c'est que… Non. Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas concernée. Tu ne sais pas ce que moi je sais et jusqu'où tout va.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Inuzuka… »

Ce qu'il insinuait ? C'est que tout n'était ni blanc ni noir. Il y avait des nuances. Répondre Oui alors que c'était inexact causerait du tort à Shikamaru. Répondre Non serait finalement pire peut-être.

« Hé, redescend sur Terre, Kiba. Je suis sérieuse. Quel est le problème ? »

« Hé, Nara, tu m'invites à entrer ou tu comptes nous laisser sur le pas de ta porte ? »

Shikamaru était toujours éberlué par la scène qui venait de se jouer. Temari venait de filer, Tayuya commençait à rentrer dans son appartement et son rôti laissait sentir qu'il était fichu. La rousse le poussa à l'intérieur, l'installa sur une des chaises de salon et continua à l'embrasser en se posant sur ses cuisses.

Quelque chose venait de se briser dans l'esprit du brun. Pauvre brun qui enchainait les coups durs sentimentaux et toujours avec la même femme de ses rêves.

Tayuya lui retira son t-shirt parcourant son dos de ses doigts pendant que ses lèvres se posaient tout contre son cou.

Il s'était laissé une dernière chance et elle venait de voler en éclat à la vitesse du son. Il se mit à trembler et Tayuya prit ce signe comme un présage pour passer à la suite. Elle enleva son haut à son tour et sentit les mains du Nara se poser sur ses hanches.

Il répondait enfin à son appel.

« T'es en train de me dire qu'il a finalement couché avec Tayuya ? s'égosilla Tenten en fronçant le nez.  
>- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tayuya a profité du fait qu'il était déconnecté.<br>- Mais ils ont tout de même couché ensemble !  
>- Non. Ce n'est pas arrivé. »<p>

Shikamaru avait senti le rôti et une connexion s'était faite dans son esprit. Sorti de sa transe, il avait soulevé Tayuya pour la mettre sur son lit et l'embrasser sauvagement, sans plus prendre la peine d'être délicat. Il lui avait enlevé son short, s'était mis à la caresser et s'était arrêté d'un coup.

Que faisait-il ?

Ce n'était pas Temari. Ce n'était que Tayuya, encore une partisante de la coucherie facile.

Que.  
>Faisait.<br>Il ?

« Tayuya, barre-toi, s'il-te-plait. »

La rousse avait voulu protester mais un regard noir de Nara l'en empêcha et elle déguerpit. Il en profita pour se rhabiller, éteindre le four, mettre le rôti à la poubelle et s'étaler de tout son long sur ce sol fraichement lavé pour Temari.

Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas été plus réactif. Il aurait dû la retenir, pousser Tayuya, tenter un « C'est pas ce que tu crois » ou bien… simplement faire quelque chose. Il n'avait été que le spectateur de sa vie.

Il s'en mordait les doigts.

« Si je dis non alors qu'il l'a déshabillée et qu'il était prêt à la sauter, je passe pour qui ?  
>- Si tu lui dis oui, tu brises un couple qui avait toutes ses chances. Tu passeras pour qui alors ? »<p>

Tenten regarda longuement Kiba en levant les sourcils.

Répondre à cette simple question était atroce, Inuzuka n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tant tiraillé entre un mensonge à moitié cachée et une vérité qui en racontait beaucoup trop.

Merde quoi.

Il était hors de question qu'il prenne la moindre décision pouvant entraver l'histoire de deux niais qui ne se comprenaient pas. Hors de Question.

Ino, elle, aurait moins de scrupules.

« Rendez-vous chez moi à vingt et une heure, on a des choses à se dire. »

Temari scruta par deux fois le message envoyé par Ino Yamanaka et soupira. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre de prévu. Voir Ino lui changerait peut-être les idées.

« Promis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Promesse de moi-même à vous-tous ~

Kiba, qui à la base ne devait être qu'un vulgaire pion de cette fiction, prend beaucoup plus de place que je ne me l'étais imaginé, c'est amusant. Il n'aime pas prendre des décisions qui pourraient faire du mal. Dans les faits, il paraissait évident que dire Non était la meilleure option. Seulement n'oubliez pas une chose : Tout se sait. Tayuya aurait très bien pu raconter n'importe quoi. C'aurait été insipide mais, et alors ? C'est moi qui écris la fiction, parait-il !

Bordel.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite la bonne année et le joyeux Noël. Puisse cette année être aussi swag et pleine de love qu'a pu être celle des gens qui on une vie chanceuse. Love dans vos fesses et dans vos cœurs. »

**Sandou-Soudy**


End file.
